Shouts of Love
by ScarlettMourning
Summary: A quicky between ShikaXGaara uke. Not my best but i still think it's pretty good. This fanfic is dedicated to MoonIllusion who requested this pairing, you're awesome! :) Please check out some of my other works peoples! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO


Shikamaru's footsteps echoed off the walls of the hallway. The closer he got to the kazekage's office, the more his palms began to sweat. He gripped the scroll in his left hand, hoping that there wouldn't be a sweaty handprint on it when he delivers it. The message was sent from his hokage, though he didn't really know what was in it. Something about wanting the genin of the leaf to train with the genin of the sand. But the contents of the scroll didn't matter to the Nara, it was whom he was delivering the scroll to. Gaara. The red headed kazekage that was unbelievably cute, shy, and his lover. Shikamaru gulped as he came closer, the office door now in sight. When was the last time they had seen each other? When Shikamaru had heard that something needed to be delivered to the sand village, he had practically raced himself over to Naruto's office so he could be assigned the mission. Sure, most people knew him as a lazy guy that didn't do much, but when it came to his lover Shikamaru felt like he had all the stamina in the world.

He gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it…

The room was quiet and empty of people save for one soul. He sat at his desk, his sea green eyes fixed on the document that his hand scribbled words on. He didn't even blink while Shikamaru quietly entered the room. "Kankuro I need you to-" Gaara looked up then, and saw Shikamaru Nara standing in the middle of his office, staring straight at him. "Shikamaru." There was a tone in Gaara's voice, a tone that only one person in the world had ever heard. "Shikamaru." It was longing. Gaara rose from his seat and came from around his desk. The two met halfway, and embraced each other for the first time in months. Shikamaru's hands slid down Gaara's back and he kissed his lover on the forehead where his curse mark was.

Gaara felt something against the small of his back, "What's this?" he asked, holding Shikamaru's hand that held the scroll.

"Oh, it's a message from the hokage."

"Is it urgent?" Gaara gazed into the brunette's dark eyes.

"No."

"Then it can wait." He took the scroll out of Shikamaru's hand and placed it on his desk. Then he turned and shoved his lips onto Shikamaru's who welcomed him almost instinctively. They kissed passionately, their tongues rubbing up against each other, feeling the others teeth and inside of their mouth. Saliva dribbled down their chins and slurping noises could be heard throughout the room.

Shikamaru pushed Gaara back against a wall, and began sucking on his collarbone as he slipped the kazekage's robe from his shoulders to land in a heap at their feet. Gaara took off his own shirt and pants while Shikamaru unbuckled his belt. Their more passionate lovemaking will have to wait for the bedroom, because taking off Shikamaru's vest and fighting gear would take too long for the needy lovers. Their breathing became fast the more aroused they got. Funny how just by looking at one another could be so arousing. Finally through with his annoying belt buckle, Shikamaru raised Gaara's legs onto his shoulders so he could steady him with his hands. Gaara was secured between the wall and his lover, a position he didn't mind at all.

Shikamaru sucked on his lover's nipple while he rubbed his dick over Gaara's entrance, his precum making it slippery. Gaara gasped at the sensation, "H-hurry up Shika." He begged, his hands clinging to the Nara's spiky hair. Shikamaru, driven by his cute lovers plea, kissed him once more then dove his aching need into Gaara's tight entrance. He remained still for a moment, drinking in the amazing feeling of Gaara rapped so very tightly around him, the sensation was more than he could stand, the heat, the tightness, the wetness, and Gaara's pink face as he gasped for him to fuck him. The Nara couldn't take it anymore and thrusted powerfully into his lover. "Aaaahn!" Gaara cried out, clapping a hand over his own mouth, he sobbed into it unable to contain any of his cries because of how good it felt.

Gaara's need had only gotten stronger as the days passed when they weren't together. And now that they were, he found that it had been too long and he just couldn't wait any more. "Shika, more!" Shikamaru thrust in and out of Gaara, his speed increasing after every second to where he was pounding into him so hard and fast the friction against Gaara's inner walls was maddening. They both gasp for air as Shikamaru mercilessly drives himself in and out of he red head. All too soon their toes begin to curl and their moans more loud as the end draws near. Shikamaru's thrusts becoming chaotic as he squeezes Gaara's thighs. He bends over and shoves his toungue into Gaara's mouth as their pleasure reaches the highest point and their seed shoots out, Gaara's covering his chest and Shikamaru's leaks out and onto the floor.

Shikamaru releases Gaara's legs and holds him against his chest. They're both weak kneed as their breathing slows. Then there is a pounding against the door to the office, "Gaara?! What was all that screaming?!" Kankuro's concerned voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"More like shouts of love." Temari's calm voice could be heard from next to Kankuro. Gaara smiled at Shikamaru and kissed his lips again.


End file.
